


AKA Kilgrave v. Murdock

by orphan_account



Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Suicide mentions, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5279642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kilgrave meets Daredevil and doesn't have Jessica to tell her to stick a rusted pipe up his ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AKA Kilgrave v. Murdock

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile since I've written something so I'm rusty, forgive me. Also this is a bit rushed and kinda unedited. Very professional, I know.

Kilgrave sits in a church. The lighting is dim and the building is mostly quiet, echoes of whispered prayers keeping him company. The priest sits with someone else, not that Kilgrave minds particularly, and he wonders why he's even here. He's not exactly a religious man and it feels wrong to sit here, in this place where he understands nothing.

But he needs peace.

It is away from the distractions of the city the church is, and Kilgrave finds himself able to think.

God, why was he even in this god forsaken city? That is the only thing on his mind now. Hell’s Kitchen is a fucking dump and with that Devil hanging around, he can't do shit without him knocking his people out. Why is he even here, what is stopping him from going to a city without Avenger wannabes to ruin his plans? It's not like there's anything here for him -

No, Jessica is here. Right. With the things he does for her, you'd figure she'd be more grateful.

Kilgrave clears his throat. He is quick to lose his temper nowadays, ever since Jessica left him, and he finds that that control he once had is hard to regain.

But he supposes that's the reality when it comes to love. He’s just not used to having no authority over a situation. But it's alright, because it's Jessica.

And soon, Jessica will be his again. If all things go according to plan. If Daredevil doesn't ruin this as well.

He can always tell the Devil to kill himself to prevent any mishaps.

And actually, that's not a too bad plan, that's exactly what he'll do. He will tell the fucker to slit his own throat, to drown himself, to kill all his loved ones and -

And okay, he actually has to find the guy first.

Kilgrave stands from the pew he was sitting in, that's what they're called, right?, and he heads for the double doors of the church.

-

According to the rumors and eye-witness accounts of those who have seen Daredevil, it seems to be frequent that the Devil ventures out. That's all he's got.

With a sigh, Kilgrave figures it might be best for him to look for the man himself.

And so he goes out for a little walk in the dreary streets of the Kitchen, keeping an eye out, and he goes for a secluded area, hoping to meet a nice girl to harass. But really, does anything go as planned when that fucking Devil is involved.

Instead he gets mugged. What the fuck.

“Give me your wallet,” says the mugger. Their voice is shaky under the mask, and he can't tell much about them except that they're short, thin, and that they're welding a gun. He supposes this is what he gets when he wears a nice, fancy, expensive suit at night in a city full of crime.

“Alright, alright,” he says and makes the mistake of waving his hands. The mugger hits him in the temple with that goddamn gun and the world is fuzzy for a moment, very indistinct and he wonders if he fell asleep in someone else's house again, and he tries to open his eyes, because dealing with the aftermath of those situations are never fun. When he's finally able to think clearly, the mugger is searching through his coat jacket.

Just as he’s about to tell them to go screw themself, not even bothering to change his wording, the asshole is flung deeper into the alleyway and he hears the familiar sound of flesh against flesh.

The Devil has saved him. Perfect.

Kilgrave attempts to stand, nearly failing. His head is pounding and the world is still unsteady. He'll get over it.

“Oi!” He shouts and the Devil turns to him. He stalks right over to him, looks the fucker right in the eyes, and says, “Kill yourself.”

Not very creative but Kilgrave just wants to get him out of the way.

Seconds pass and the Devil doesn't move, doesn't even turn around fully. He cocks his head. “What?”

Kilgrave breathes deeply in through his nose and out through his mouth, and repeats, “Kill yourself.”

The guy still doesn't move and Kilgrave is fucking frustrated.

“Are you kidding?” Kilgrave snaps. “You too?”

Daredevil seems rather uncertain now. Serves him right, for being immune to him or whatever bullshit.

Great. Well, plan B then.

Kilgrave yells for the mugger. “Kill this guy, will you?”

The mugger struggles to stand up despite the beating they just took. Kilgrave personally believes the Devil went a bit too far with this one - they seemed desperate to get it over with - but, well, he is called Daredevil afterall.

The Devil is still looking at Kilgrave so he doesn't notice the mugger until too late. He falls to concrete and is quick to stand again but the mugger is intent on killing. They knock him to the ground again and kick him in the chest and honestly, the mugger isn't really strong or anything, but they caught Daredevil off guard so they manage.

Kilgrave turns and walks towards the alley entrance. His work here is done.

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously Matt will be fine, might have a few bruises though, as well as very confused.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! c:


End file.
